


In Heat

by Skitty_the_Great



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_the_Great/pseuds/Skitty_the_Great
Summary: When Meg goes into heat in a crowded bar, she can only hope there are no Alpha's nearby.  She is not so lucky.  At the very least...well...he's handsome.  Maybe it's not such a bad thing.





	In Heat

Once upon a time...people could smoke in a fucking bar. Meg sat on a high stool with her elbows on the sticky bar and groused. No...groused wasn’t the right word. She was pouting and she knew it. Coming out tonight had clearly been a mistake, and a risky one at that. When she’d been younger, way too young to be in a bar, this place had been a sanctuary. They never carded, and they would let her have a damn cigarette. She missed the way the whole place had been covered in a fug of smoke, obscuring the mundane human stink around her. Some of her friends claimed to like the smell of humanity, but Meg never had, and, deep down, she though they were liars to say they did. She much prefered their own bars these days. The rich, animal smell that her own kind carried was so much more preferable to this...this blandness.

But her bars were off limits to her right now. That, and that alone, had driven her to this almost forgotten little dive, far on the edge of town. Far from where she’d had any hope of running into any of the alphas. Far enough away to be safe. 

She was a week late going into heat.

The one thing humans had over her was that at least they didn’t have to go through this. A human woman? She’d get her period and be done in a week. Meg envied them. Not only did she have to deal with the monthly trappings of being a woman, but, every few months, she went into heat. And what did that mean for her? It meant wanting to fuck everything in sight, male, female, bedpost… And it meant that her scent would drive any alpha in the vicinity out of his mind. More than once, a pair had been picked up by the police because some poor omega had gone into heat while going about her business. That was all it took. The heat came, an alpha scented her, and the next thing either of them knew she was on her knees in the middle of the sidewalk getting fucked. 

That didn’t happen very often, at least. There were rules about such things. Measures to keep the omegas safe. For most, it was as simple as staying in doors for the week, which was inconvenient when it came to jobs and school, but not unmanageable. Meg should have gone into heat on the 30th, like she had every spring since she hit puberty. But not this year. This year nothing had happened. She’d been cooped up inside for over a week now, not allowed out, not even allowed to see family members. They left meals for her in the kitchen and then beat a hasty exit just in case. Over a week with no one to talk to and nothing to do was wearing thin. And so she took a risk. A stupid one. One that every single female omega knew better than to take. But, with a general feeling of “oh fuck it,” she’s slid out the window and off she’d gone.

Had it been worth it?

The short answer was no. The place hadn’t changed much since the last time she’d been here, and that wasn’t much to its credit. The drinks were watered down. The crowd was mostly too young for her. And the music was way too fucking loud. Meg usually liked when the world was loud enough that she didn’t have to think, could just lose herself in the noise. But tonight it didn’t seem to be working. Every loud bark of laughter from some beer drunk frat boy reminded her of just how much she really shouldn’t be there. Every tittering laugh of a bleach blonde floozy sent a throb through her in sympathetic longing that almost made her afraid she might trigger the heat right then and there. Mating rituals. That’s all any of this was. Half the guys would go home tonight wanting, and half the girls would go home wishing they’d picked someone better. And it disgusted her.

  
There were far too many people in the bar for a Thursday night. It was packed. It was hot. Too hot… Meg fanned herself lightly with a cocktail napkin but all it did was flop pointlessly back and forth in her hand. With a sigh, she picked up her drink and held the glass to the back of her neck. The icy condensation sent a chill down her back and she signed in minute relief. She hated this muggy weather. And she resented every person in the bar that was sucking up what little AC the place had.

  
Except it hadn’t really been that muggy out when she’d slipped out her window. It had been almost chilly after so many warm days. There was going to be rain before the night was over she was sure of it and it had brought a fresh, clean coolness with it. But in here it was sweltering. A bead of sweat inched it’s way between her breasts and she contemplated sticking an ice cube down her top when it hit her.

  
Hit was truly the best way to describe it. It came like a thick wave, smacking her right in the stomach and nearly knocking her down. An intense, almost painful twinge shot between her legs and she clenched her knees tight, moaning before she even had a chance to consider holding it in. Nearly falling forward, she put her glass shakily on the bar and gripped the sticky wood surface for support. She just needed to wait out this first wave and then she could make her way home. And pray to god no Alpha scented her before she got there. Stupid. This whole thing had been so stupid.

  
“Hey, are you alright?” She turned to look at the man next to her with lust fogged eyes. He was older, a bit too old to be in this particular crowd. The resident alcoholic maybe. He was nursing a beer and looking at her with a concerned, if somewhat vacant expression.

  
"I'm fine," she muttered, attempting to right herself on the stool. She could do this. Maybe, if she could just get to the bathroom...rub one out real quick, she’d be okay. Could make it home. Maybe it would be better if she grabbed one of those drunk frat boys and fucked him. Would be better than an Alpha and it might clear her head long enough to get to safety. Moments ago she’d have heaved at the very idea of letting one of them touch her. Now...she turned and looked around the room hungrily, wanting them all. Wanting them now.  
A pair of blue eyes met hers.

  
His scent it her a moment later and another moan escaped her. Alpha. Her panties, which had only been damp before, were soaked through in an instant, and she knew her scent would fill the small space up in moments and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about. Run, that was the best option. If she could get her feet under her, if she could make her legs move, she could run for it. Fresh air would help. Distance would help.

  
His weight pressed against her back and it took every ounce of willpower she had not to bend over the bar for him right then and there. She could feel him, hard at the very scent of her, pressing through his pants against the curve of her ass. Her body tilted forward of its own volition, but the bar held her in place. His lips brushed over the hollow behind her ear, and teeth sunk lightly into her ear lobe.

  
“You shouldn’t be here.” His voice was a low, rough grow, and Meg shuddered against him, rubbing her ass against his groin as if she couldn’t help it. Perhaps she really couldn’t any longer. His hand came to rest on her thigh, the touch of his fingers on bare skin sending shivers all through her. He inched higher, closer to the hem of her dress. Should have worn something longer, she thought, far too late. Should have worn fucking pants.

  
"It was an accident," she muttered, nearly panting just at his closeness. A lie, but only barely. She shifted her weight as far back on the stool as she could, the better to press her ass against his hips. "Miscounted the days." Another lie, but she wasn’t about to admit to this stranger that she’d been this royally stupid. Not even now, when she could hardly control herself. She'd never been this close to an alpha when a heat came on. But it was far too late for any of that to matter now. His hand moved higher and she leaned back against his chest, her knees sliding open. She raised one hand, wanting to touch him, needing to touch him, and brought it up behind his head, sliding her fingers through his short, unkempt hair.

  
"You could leave," she said almost desperately, forcing the words out even as she tried to pull him closer. "Save us both a lot of trouble."

  
“I really don’t think I can.” Again, that low rumble. His hand slid higher, disappearing completely beneath her dress, and her legs slid wide to give him access. She felt his touch on her wet panties, felt him draw in a breath of almost pained surprise at how ready she was, and then he was pulling them to the side the better to touch her. He slide one finger into her without resistance and added a second almost immediately, groaning as he did so, mirror to her own quiet sigh of relief at simply being touched. His fingers curled upward inside of her, the better to stroke her, his thumb pressed against her clit though it did not move. The pressure of it sent a spike of almost pain through her and she nearly yipped as she squirmed against him, pinned between his hand and the hardness of his body at her back.

  
Meg’s vision was foggy as she opened her eyes, seeking out their reflection in the mirror behind the bar. The wide, wooden surface hid his hands, but there was no mistaking what he was doing. Meg writhed against him, her movements small, controlled in the tight space between him and the bar, but still she writhed. He looked up from the point where his hand disappeared between her legs and they made eye contact in the mirror. Impossibly blue eyes. Dark, shaggy hair. A bit of scruff along his cheeks. Handsome...so handsome. She tilted her head back still further, part on instinct, part in a desire to be close to him. A desire to bare her throat to him, let him claim her, at least for tonight. There was no escaping what was about to happen now, so she might as well enjoy it.

  
Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the man to her left covertly watching them. At the same time, the Alpha behind her seemed to notice, and he twitched the long, tan coat he wore around her, partially hiding her from view as best he could. He could do nothing to hide what he was doing, but he could at least shield her from the view of strangers. The coat wrapped around her and filled her nose with the heavy, intense smell of male Alpha. A smell that almost burned. She gasped and reached to tug the other side of his coat around her, the better to hide her and give him access to her. Access to do whatever he wanted. He took the invitation without prompting, sliding his free hand beneath the coat and over her breast.

  
It wasn’t enough. None of it was enough. Meg ground against his hand, groaning loudly, wishing she could let go of the coat that shielded her from view...wishing she could slide her hand down between them to feel his cock where it pressed into the curve of her ass, hard and inviting. Maybe the coat was enough cover...maybe if she tipped forward against the bar...if her dress rode up just a little higher...maybe…

  
Meg was already leaning forward, bent nearly double, her cheek almost touching the sticky wood surface, when the bartender suddenly appeared in front of here.

  
“You gotta take that shit outside,” he hissed, angrily. Meg looked up at him, her brain cloudy. Take what outside? Move outside? She wasn’t even certain her legs would support her weight, how was she supposed to walk outside? All she could think about doing was bending over and presenting herself to this man, this stranger, and letting him fuck her regardless of who was watching. “I mean it, outside. Now. Don’t make me ask again.” He was still talking. Could he not see that talking was pointless?

  
“Come on.” The Alpha was right at her ear, his lips brushing her skin, and she wanted, more than anything, to feel his teeth sink into the soft spot just beneath her ear, but he did not. His hands retreated and she thought, for a moment, she might just weep from wanting. His grip moved to her arms, and it was firm, nearly lifting her off the stool without waiting for her to rise. Somewhere inside her, she railed against such treatment. She was not a thing to be manhandled in that way. But, even as the thoughts fought their way to the surface, she was already letting him lead her out. Already letting him nearly support her as her shaky legs threatened to give out.

  
Meg expected him to take her out the front door. Perhaps to a car. Her mind filled with visions of straddling him in the back seat, looking into those beautiful blue eyes, and feeling those soft lips at her throat while she rode him until neither could bear it. Until he burst inside of her, filling her up, sinking his teeth into her and claiming her as his own. But he did not lead her towards the front. Instead, he turned towards the back of the building, aiming for a small door marked emergency exit. She half expected an alarm to sound as he pushed it open, but one did not.

  
The cool air outside was a slap to her sense. For a moment, it washed the scent of Alpha out of her nose, clearing her head and letting her think. She had to get away. Had to run for it while she could still think. But then he was in front of her and she didn’t want to run anymore, and it wasn’t the scent of him or the painful throb between her legs that made her want him, it was the line of his jaw...the way his brow pulled together as he looked at her...the way his hair tumbled over his brow...she’d have wanted him heat or not. It was just her bad luck that timing had brought them together like this.

  
His arms were around her and he was so much taller than her. She stood on her tiptoes, desperate to kiss him. His lips were soft against hers, but his kiss was firm. Not enough. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste him. There was a sweet, almost tangy taste in his mouth and she recognized it for what it was. She must not have seen him do it. Must have missed him bringing his hand to his mouth, tasting her there. Meg gathered great fistfuls of him...of coat and hair, pulling her body hard against his, and felt him respond in kind.

  
Her mind was reeling...this was not a good place for this. He’d pulled her into a small alley way that ran between the bar and the building beside it, visible from the street but at least shrouded in darkness. There was nowhere to lay down. Nowhere even safe to bend over on all fours. Her knees were going to be scraped and bloody by the time they were done.  
He seemed to be having similar thoughts as he pulled away from her kiss, looking around himself almost desperately. And then, seemingly unable to wait longer, he turned her around and pressed her bodily against the wall. The brick was cold and rough against her cheek and the palms of her hands, but she didn’t care. She knew what he wanted from her, and she knew she wanted nothing more than to obey him. The jingle of his belt was followed by the obscenely loud sound of his zipper, seeming to echo in the otherwise empty alley way. No going back now.

  
His hands were on her hips, and she bowed her back, arching her hips upward for him, moaning though he’d yet to touch her anywhere she wanted him to. His hands slid under her dress, pushing it up over her ass. His fingers hooked under the band of her underwear and dragged them down, barely getting them past her ass...barely uncovering her the way she knew he wanted her uncovered.

  
Meg thought she was ready. But, as she felt the head of his cock pressing against her, she knew she’d never been ready for this moment. There was no way to anticipate it, not for her, not for anyone. The Alpha thrust into her burying himself halfway in a single thrust and grunting. Meg cried out, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted all of him. She wanted him to take her and fuck her and claim her and she wanted it now. She didn’t wait for him to thrust again, but pushed herself back onto him, feeling the walls of her cunt stretch to fit him, and she cried out again, slow and drawn out, until she was pressed flush against him. She paused then, panting hard, her forehead pressed against the rough brick.

  
The Alpha was still behind her, his breathing heavy, and she waited. Waited for him to fuck her. His hands here anchored on her hips, his grip almost hard enough to hurt. But she didn’t move. As much as she wanted him to get moving, he was in charge now. She was his for as long as he wanted use her.

  
His first real thrust was so much slower than she’d expected it to be. Slowly, he drew himself out of her, only a little, and then he pushed back into her with a roll of his hips and a low groan. His grip eased on her hips, and he slid his hands slowly over her body, ghosting over her ass, up her sides, along her back. He crowded in behind her, moving her closer to the wall, raising her up so she was no longer bent double, but still pressed so close to the wall. His hands moved over her breasts, ever light, down her stomach, and back to her hips.  
“So beautiful,” he said, quiet and almost strained. She felt his lips at her throat, and she tilted her head to the side, giving him more room. He nipped lightly at the skin, making her gasp, but he did not bite. He did not leave a mark.

  
At last, he began to move. Small thrusts at first, as though he didn’t want to be parted from her. Did not want to pull away even an inch. And then he began to build speed. His grip on her was tight, as he pulled her towards him, snapping his hips against her until the only sound in the alley was the slap of skin on skin and their combined grunts of effort and pleasure. She wanted to tip further for him. Wanted to offer herself up. Wanted to be down on all fours letting him pound into her. He kept her close at first, hands moving up to her breasts almost reflexively then back to her hips the better to hold her steady. But she could feel the desire to touch her being overridden by instinct. Could feel it in the way he crowded against her back. The way he bent her further. The way his thrusts began to shorten and grow more erratic as his knot grew. She could feel the bulge of it getting larger, pressing against her with each thrust, at first moving in and out easily, and then stopping him short. He growled in frustration and the sound sent shivers through her.

  
He muttered something guttural that didn’t sound like English, and suddenly her feet were leaving the ground. He had lifted her bodily, and she screamed out in frustration as he pulled free of her, her body feeling empty and aching without him inside her, but it was an instinctual reaction. She knew he wouldn’t stop now. Couldn’t stop now. Instead, he turned her and brought her down to the ground, pushing on her back until she bent low in front of him, her cheek almost pressed into the ground as he positioned himself behind her.

  
His thrust was not tentative this time. With one hand, he held her down, with the other, he held onto her ass, squeezing hard enough she could feel the bruise forming under his palm. He slammed into her and Meg screamed, not caring if anyone on the street heard her. Not caring if the bartender decided just “outside” wasn’t good enough and came to break it up.  
“Fuck me!” she shouted, her eyes closed, and she felt the pressure on her back increas, until she was pressed flat against the ground, her ass up in the air, knees spread wide, completely open to him. “Fuck me! Knot me! Just don’t fucking stop, I don’t give a fuck what happens…”

  
Profanity spilled out of her and he took her at her word. He slammed into her hard and fast, his deep voice filling the air with groans and muttered curses of his own. His knot grew larger, large enough that she could when he had to stop, had to position...she knew it was coming and yet, like so many other things, she was not prepared for how it felt. How it felt when he pushed inside her that final time, his knot stretching her wide, painfully so, and then sliding into her with an almost audible pop. His shout of pleasure was mirrored by her own, and the growing tightness in her belly, between her legs, through her whole body, worked itself closer to the edge. This was the moment.

  
His thrusts were erratic now, unable to pull out of her. The tug of his knot as he tried was what proved to be her undoing. With a scream she had no power to contain, Meg’s entire body seemed to tense up, hold itself rigid for the span of a heartbeat, and then explode. She clenched tightly around his cock, tighter than any orgasm she’d ever had, and she struggled to push back against him as frantically as he struggled to thrust into her. She’d never felt anything so powerful, so all consuming.

  
In a broken cry, hitching with every attempted thrust, he came. He grabbed her hips and dragged her back against him hard, holding her so firmly she couldn’t move, but she could still feel him. Feel as his cock jerked inside of her, filling her up, spraying thick come deep inside her. Her cunt contracted around him, squeezing him, milking him, longer than she’d thought possible, until his groans subsided into sighs that were almost whimpers, and he fell forward across her back.

  
Meg wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, breathing hard, her face pressed against the dirty concrete. His breathing started to even out, though she could still feel his heart racing where his chest was pressed against her back. He leaned back just enough to press a small kiss to back of her neck. She found herself disappointed that he still hadn’t bitten her, hadn’t claimed her. A mercy, the rational side of her brain said. This was bad enough without some strange Alpha marking her as his mate. But still...she felt the regret.

  
The Alpha leaned back and away from her and she heard him sigh. With his thumb, he touched her, stroking her lips where they stretched around his knot and held him fast.

  
“This wasn’t my intention for this evening.” He sounded so regretful, and Meg felt her heart plummet, despite the small voice in her head that said at least he was being logical about this.

  
“Mine either,” she said honestly, pushing up onto her hands and knees and sighing as well.

  
“I’ve never knotted before. I don’t know how long this will last.”

  
“Fifteen minutes if we’re lucky,” she said, but her voice didn’t sound hopeful even to herself. “Thirty if we’re not. And our luck hasn’t exactly been a lady tonight. She’s been a fucking slut.”

  
The Alpha chuckled behind her, a pleasant sound, and Meg preened slightly because of it, despite the ridiculousness of the situation.

  
“Come here,” he said, quiet and gentle in his manner of speaking. He was leaning back slowly, she could feel the tug of the knot against her body as he did so, and she leaned with him. Carefully, he arranged them so he could sit back on the ground, his back against the wall, with her seated in his lap. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, what with the way her legs were arranged, but it was better, she had to admit, than sitting on hands and knees for the next half hour. Knowing her luck, someone would have come out of the same door they had and found them stuck together like that. Would have been just a perfect end to this night.

  
“What’s your name?” he asked her, his tone less conversation and more as though he were trying to sooth her. It was the sort of tone she’d expect to hear a man use when approaching a snarling dog, or a frightened horse. She supposed it wasn’t unwarranted, given the situation.

  
“Meg,” she said simply. He didn’t need her last name. He wasn’t claiming her after all.

  
“Castiel,” he said in response, and she nearly jumped.

  
“You’re from the pack uptown.” It wasn’t a question. She felt him nod in response, all the same. The uptown pack were a bunch of goody-two-shoes, the way she’d heard it. Definitely not the types to wind up fucking an Omega in a dirty back alley on the wrong side of town. “You’re a long way from home.”

  
“I am.” He said no more on the subject and she didn’t ask. His fingers had found their way into her hair and along the back of her neck, where they traced little circles in a soothing pattern. She felt herself relaxing against him.

  
“Guess you’re gonna want it, if it’s a boy,” she grumbled, hands going instinctively to her stomach. She hadn’t given any thought to whether she wanted children or not, whether she’d want to keep this one when it came. She supposed she’d have to think about it now. Have to think about whether it was worth fighting a larger, stronger pack to keep it.

  
“It’s not something I’ve thought about,” he said honestly. “It’s not something I’m thinking about now.” He let hand come to rest over hers, where it rested on her belly.  
His teeth sank into the soft flesh of her throat, and she felt him break the skin, felt the blood well up around the bite. It sent a jolt through her, almost like an aftershock, her body clenching up and causing her to cry out in shocking pleasure. The pressure was too much as she squeezed down on him, hearing him grunt at the tightness, and his knot finally slid free of her. She could feel the seal break, and little rivulets of his seed spilling out of her around him. Didn’t matter. What was done was done, no matter how much of a mess she made now.

  
“You’re mine,” he said simply, but he said it with no sense of possession. No sense of command. If anything...he said it with a sense of wonder. Meg sighed. Yes, she supposed she was, whether she wanted to be or not. But she didn’t move from his lap. Not yet. His rapidly softening cock slide completely out of her and she turned, re-positioning until she sat across his lap and could finally look him in the eyes.

  
“You’re claiming me?” There was accusation in her tone.

  
“I am.” Again, that sense of wonder in his voice, as if he couldn't believe his luck. It made her squirm internally, to be looked at that way...spoken to that way.

  
“Who says I’m gonna let you?” As if she had a choice in the matter. He said nothing, merely looked up at her, amazed at whatever he saw there. “Maybe you got it backwards.”  
Meg dipped her head to kiss him then, softer than before, but still hungry. Her hand stole between them, seizing him, feeling him slick with their combined juices, and she stroked him, working him back to hardness. He groaned against her mouth and she smiled, flicking her tongue along his lower lip.

  
“No one gets to claim me,” she said, nevermind what body had wanted, how she’d tipped her throat to him so willingly. “But I might let you belong to me. If you’re good enough.” The haze of heat had gone out of her but she still wanted him. As she raised her body up, positioning his half hard cock, she slide down onto him, so wet, so accepting, and came to a rest in his lap. She smirked as she looked down at him, at the almost painful desire that flickered over his face. She held his gaze as she squeezed her muscles around him, feeling him get harder inside of her, slowly but surely. He wasn’t ready for a second time, not really, but she wanted him. And she wanted him to hurt for her, just a little, the way she’d hurt for him.

  
“Do you want to belong to me?” She asked him, amusement in her voice. He didn’t answer, merely nodded his head jerkily, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly, as if he could not draw in enough breath otherwise. There was a low sound in the back of his throat, a sort of wordless straining as she rolled her hips minutely against him.

  
Meg lost sense of herself after that. She rolled slowly against him, barely letting him pull out, grinding into his lap. Her dress pulled open...lips were on her breasts, pulling her nipples into his mouth, but she wasn’t focused enough to relish it. She ground against him harder, faster, feeling his knot slide home easier this time, until at last he came. Smaller this time, with less to give. His cry was more pain than pleasure, and for a moment she thought he might just cry.

  
“Mine?” she asked him.

  
“Yours,” he gasped, forehead pressed against her chest.

  
“Good.” With a smile, she dipped her head, and left her mark on his skin.


End file.
